


No need to feel blue

by hoosonja



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosonja/pseuds/hoosonja





	No need to feel blue

A sickly sweet melody of the bubble gum-pop variety poured out of the speakers so the crowd could orient themselves into a proper mood for the shoot. There were several dozens of people there, who had eagerly answered the announcement on the Concorde website about people being needed for a video shoot. Most were simply fans of the brothers but there were also some wannabe actors and the like there, who were always eager to get a chance to make their faces known in the industry. The wannabes didn’t concern Magnus in the least, it was the fans he was worried about. He had noticed in the course of the summer that the more the brothers showed themselves around, the more aggressive the most eager fans were becoming. He had taken upon himself to keep an eye on the crowds that made their place in the front row of the concerts and there were many faces that had become familiar to him over the summer. Some of them seemed quite crazed over Vegard and had been seen hanging around before and after the concerts.

And now Magnus could see some of them had been chosen for the video shoot too, and it made him a bit anxious. None of them had made any passes toward Vegard yet, but he was sure it was only a matter of time before one, or god forbid several of them closed in on him. The director ordered people on their places, Bård and Vegard inside the ice cream van, and the others around it. The song started over and the cameras moved around, some filming the crowd and some filming the singing brothers. Magnus’ turn would not come until later, when the boys would open the back of the van and find him there among the ice cream, frozen solid. But for now he stayed in the background, keeping watch.

The brothers danced into the middle of the crowd, looking silly as they usually did, dancing like that. Normally it made Magnus chuckle but now he was too worried. He could see some of the most eager fans in their close proximity and moving too near to Vegard for Magnus’ liking. Then he saw something metallic glittering in the hand of one of the fans that was closing in on him. As soon as the director called a break, Magnus looked for a way to get to Vegard.

There was a whole throng of people there, so many in fact that their voices combined a proper cacophony that almost drowned out the voice of the director. From his high vantage point Magnus looked into the middle of the crowd where he had last seen Vegard’s dark curly head and felt a sudden pang of anxiety. There were a lot of people, but not a single sign of the one he was looking for. He knew it would be pointless to call out his name because of the din, so he decided to do the next best thing and resort to his size.

He slowly started pushing his way into the crowd in an organized and a civil manner, carefully stepping forward and excusing himself at every turn, but to no avail. There were simply too many people milling about in the area so he had to stop the civility and simply mow through to attain his goal. He ignored the glares and the nasty comments and just focused on his target: getting to Vegard. Suddenly he sighted him, slightly to his left. There were still about half a dozen people between them, whom he almost lifted up and moved away from his path, because the last few steps seemed to take forever. Finally he stood in front of Vegard. He immediately stepped between him and the fan, blocking her with his own body. He looked no worse for wear, but regardless he threw a thankful glance at Magnus. 

“Come on, I’ll make way for you,” Magnus said.

“Thank you Magnus!” Vegard said. “It was getting a bit too crowded here.”

Magnus nodded seriously and pulled him closer. 

“Hold on to me and I’ll get you out of this.”

“OK,” Vegard conceded.

He took a hold of Magnus’ belt loop from behind him and that made Magnus’ blue face split into a wide grin. He moved a lot quicker going back and it looked like he was a Moses splitting the sea of people in two, so effectively he moved ahead. The gap closed as soon as Vegard had passed and if he hadn’t been holding on to Magnus, he would’ve been swallowed by the swarm again. 

In mere minutes they were out in the open again and Vegard sighed in relief. Being near Magnus made him feel so safe for some reason, maybe it was his sheer size, or maybe it was his protective attitude.

“Thanks buddy, you’re a real life-saver, you know?” Vegard said, craning his neck to look into Magnus’ eyes that shone bright in his blue face. 

“No problem, Vegard, it’s all in the days work,” Magnus smiled back, his smile revealing dazzling white teeth that were accentuated by the color on his face.

Magnus gestured to one of the security men and let him know about the situation which was then resolved without alerting the boys unnecessarily. For the rest of the day Magnus stayed glued to Vegard’s side, as much as he could without being noticed too much, after all he was a head taller than the most of the people – and blue all over.


End file.
